


11-32

by thett



Series: riba kinki [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино/Хибари/Мукуро. Дино и Мукуро любят долгий и чувственный секс, Хибари любит смотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11-32

Кея прошел по коридору, даже не стараясь ступать тише. От внешней галереи до внутреннего двора. Раз, другой, третий. Его присутствие осталось незамеченным; сквозь тонкую перегородку звуки возни совершенно определенного рода слышались так хорошо, как будто перегородки не было вовсе. За ней громко целовались, ругались на итальянском и что-то неуклюже роняли, пыхтели, шептались едва знакомыми – такими хриплыми и тихими – голосами.  
Кея удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Когда пару месяцев назад ему положили на стол интереснейший материал конфиденциального свойства, он не поверил. Он никогда не верил. Ненавязчивый допрос анонимного доброжелателя (Кея присутствовал на допросе лично) информацию не опроверг. Доброжелатель говорил правду: ему не оставили другого выхода.  
Они неплохо шифровались – иного Кея и не ждал. Глупо было бы думать, что заботливо пестующий свою паранойю Мукуро станет вести себя иначе. Их встречи носили сугубо деловой характер, столы заказывались в публичных и популярных местах, расшифровки разговоров были невинны как бухгалтерский отчет, проверенный Гокудерой (если считать невинным перечисление количества свидетелей, убранных Мукуро на последней операции, и подробный рассказ об этой операции, сдобренный немалым количеством шуточек). Шансов уличить Мукуро в измене Семье не было никаких – во-первых, Мукуро на Вонголу не работал, во-вторых, Кея не работал на Вонголу, в-третьих, Каваллоне вообще с Вонголой сотрудничал и имел все полномочия просить помощи. Кея морщился, читая топорный перевод с итальянского. Единственное, в чем их можно было упрекнуть – то, что оба предпочитали говорить на родном языке.  
С ним они говорили на японском.  
«Это твое, - беспечно улыбнулся Дино, пересекаясь с Кеей в Милане в неком темном переулке, подпирая ногой кейс с оружием, - забери, пожалуйста». И ссыпал Кее в протянутую руку щепотку камер каждая размером с булавочную головку. Кея только скривился: инженеры достаточно потрудились, собирая эти произведения искусства, и установка их в доме Дино тоже потребовала немалых затрат.  
Недооценивать Каваллоне было бы неразумно вдвойне. Свой дом, свой город и свою страну он охранял как зеницу ока, и с годами эта собственническая глупость только обострилась. Окна его усадьбы не простреливались и не проглядывались из бинокля, служанки и охрана были неподкупны и не поддавались шантажу, доверяясь боссу абсолютно.  
Вспомнив, что перемещения Мукуро даже Савада мог отследить не всегда, Кея плюнул на это дело. Папка с конфиденциальной информацией, помеченная грифом «секретно», отправилась в архив, доброжелатель (он же – единственный свидетель) упокоился в Японском море, а Кея с удовольствием занялся привычными делами службы безопасности, которые за последние десять лет не поменяли ничего, кроме зоны охвата.  
Он доверял интуиции, считая ее закономерно развитой надстройкой боевого инстинкта. Интуиция говорила ему, что рано или поздно правда всплывет (в отличие от свидетеля, коего надежно удерживал на дне моря бетонный костюм), пусть даже и без его прямого участия. Поэтому когда после особенно размашистого приема комнаты гостиниц Намимори и поместья Савады были беспощадно переполнены, он благочестиво позволил отправить излишек гостей отсыпаться в свой дом. Среди этих гостей были Каваллоне и Мукуро; они же были единственными, кто принял приглашение.  
\- Кея, - округлил глаза Мукуро, - ты стал человеком! Мы… то есть я…  
Он оглянулся на Дино, бессознательно повисшего на надежных руках охранников.   
\- В общем, я очень тебе благодарен.  
\- Он так и не научился пить, - удрученно констатировал Кея. Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись. Мукуро усмехнулся.  
\- Чего нет, того нет.  
В общем-то, Кея был готов к чему угодно. К тому, что где-нибудь в укромном месте под рубашкой у Каваллоне шифруется под татуировку печать контракта; к тому, что два придурка строят за занавесками европейских люксов планы захвата мира, и армии уж наготове, и обналичено бабло; к тому, что они задумали какую-нибудь аферу века, а Вонголу в долю не позвали. Он не верил информатору – он вообще никому не верил. Поэтому видение Мукуро, невозмутимо шедшего утром из душа прямиком в комнату, отведенную Каваллоне, оставило Кею в легком недоумении.  
Они правда настолько тупы, чтобы при всем диапазоне доступных действий… просто трахаться?  
Мукуро невозмутимо кивнул Кее. Кея невозмутимо кивнул Мукуро, стараясь не обращать внимания на легкую, мечтательную улыбку – такую прозрачную, что и не заметить, если не знать, что искать. Кея знал Мукуро чертову тучу лет. Этой улыбки он не видел еще ни разу. Рубашки на Мукуро не было; капли воды стекали с волос по шее, вниз по торсу под черные костюмные брюки.  
Кея задумчиво проводил его взглядом.  
Им потребовалось около получаса, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Это время Кея провел у себя, встречая день за чашкой чая и полируя оружие. Когда рука сорвалась, он понял – пора; сдвинул за собой седзи и прошел по коридору раз, другой, третий. Кея не верил информаторам, косвенным доказательствам и слухам: он подошел к двери и тихо приоткрыл створку.  
Первым чувством было разочарование, вторым – отвращение, на третье место пришел интерес. Каваллоне раскинулся морской звездой по футону и жадно целовался с Мукуро, путаясь рукой во влажных волосах. Он широко расставил ноги, и между этих ног откровенно и пошло двигалась ладонь Мукуро. Действо явно приближалось к концу: Каваллоне трясся мелкой дрожью, цеплялся за Мукуро, неровно выдыхал сквозь поцелуй. Он протянул свою руку и сжал ее поверх чужой, и Мукуро послушно ускорил движения.  
Картина была в равной степени завораживающей и гадкой. Кея увидел все, что нужно, и мог уйти. Он мог достать оружие и популярно разъяснить ублюдкам, что в его доме не стоило заниматься подобными вещами. Он мог вызвать Комитет и лишний раз подтвердить свою славу человека со своеобразным чувством юмора. Кея мог уйти.  
Он не отследил момент, когда ему расхотелось уходить.  
Был ли это вскрик Каваллоне – особый, беспомощный, тягучий вскрик мужчины в момент оргазма?  
Была ли это улыбка Мукуро, нехорошая и ожидающая?  
Или руки, упавшие без сил на футон; или прядь волос, которую сдули с лица; красные щеки, припухшие губы, жадная дрожь его собственных рук или теплая тяжесть в животе. Кея считал качественным сексом то, что приносило разрядку наиболее быстро, порно презирал, и, дроча перед сном, видел за сомкнутыми веками месиво из крови и костей, сотворенное его руками с теми, кому не посчастливилось перейти ему дорогу.  
Поэтому то, что он видел, вызвало в нем такую ярость и такое отвращение, что Кея оцепенел – и помимо воли стал смотреть, что же будет дальше. В конце концов, они находились в его доме, и никто не мог помешать ему наслаждаться фрик-шоу. После того, как они закончат, он выпотрошит их; Кея копил злость и не отрывал взгляда.  
Мукуро устало откинулся на спину, вверяя себя заботам Каваллоне. Тому, очевидно, понравился этот вариант утреннего кофе в постель; ясно было, что они развлекаются таким образом не первый и не десятый даже раз. Каваллоне быстро избавил себя и Мукуро от смятых остатков одежды и без прелюдий обхватил ртом головку возбужденного члена; потерся щекой. Мукуро дернулся и пнул Каваллоне, шипя: «щетина, идиот». Каваллоне поднял на него взгляд, но Кея не мог видеть, что в нем, он видел только затылок, но, кажется, Мукуро напросился.  
Каваллоне оседлал его и они стали целоваться: хлюпающие, громкие, бесстыдные звуки. Мукуро лениво царапал спину Дино, проводя ногтями от шеи до поясницы, загребая ладонью задницу. На спине подживали царапины уже совсем другой силы. Они оба никуда не торопились, ненасытные, довольные собой, спокойные – и возбужденные как черти. Ласки Мукуро скоро увяли, он выгнулся под Каваллоне, разводя руки; Дино послушно сполз и долго, отвратительно долго, невыносимо долго покрывал поцелуями торс, оставлял влажные блестящие следы, и гладил загребущими руками. К чести Мукуро, он молчал: коротко дышал, но не стонал как шлюха, Каваллоне отработал за них обоих минутами раньше. Когда Дино спустился и стал по очереди целовать пальцы на ногах, Кея и сам был уже на взводе – и было совершенно непонятно, зачем им эта наигранная нежность.  
Он хотел знать, сколько они еще будут притворяться.  
Член Мукуро лежал на животе, красный, налившийся, с влажной головкой. Каваллоне игнорировал его со старательностью закоренелого садиста: он целовал ноги какие-то бессчетные минуты, и Мукуро болезненно щурился и перекатывал голову; потом оглаживал внутреннюю сторону безвольно разведенных бедер, закидывал их себе на локти и снова целовался с Мукуро громко и откровенно. Он намотал хвост волос на руку, как кнут, – Кею передернуло от этого жеста, потому что сам он хотел сделать подобную вещь еще с того момента, как увидел эту позерскую прическу, - и кусал порозовевшую кожу на шее. Мукуро обнимал ногой его спину, не стесняясь своего желания, жадных выдохов и того, как на нем играют. Его сухое частое дыхание было громче любого стона. Да как он смел… Как они оба смели быть такими шлюхами. Итальянские бляди. Отсасывают друг другу, притворяются приторными и послушно поют свои песни на чужом языке. Шлюхи.  
Его удержала на месте только воля. Кея вцепился в рамку седзи так, что пальцы побелели – и смотрел, с каждым новым их передвижением ощущая невозвратимость кары, приближая расплату. Чаша не переполнялась, терпения и интереса хватало еще на чуть-чуть, на минуты, на секунды. «Что они теперь придумают?». «Что еще сделают, чтобы выбесить меня?». «Что за дурь бродит в их безмозглых протраханных головах?».  
Пока он боролся со всепоглощающим желанием сделать шаг вперед и разорвать их в клочья, герои дня не теряли времени. Каваллоне распотрошил свои брюки и неловко раскатывал презерватив, Мукуро смотрел на него и чуть ли не ржал. Для них это было привычно и приятно – и долгие ласки, и постельные неудачи, и смех вдвоем в кровати, а Кея их ненавидел за саму возможность такой обыденной близости.  
Впрочем, смех быстро кончился. Каваллоне навалился на Мукуро, с нерассчитанной силой давя под колени, которые Мукуро без сомнения расставил; долгий двойной выдох тенью прокатился по пустой комнате и звоном отозвался в голове. Мукуро замер в скованно-напряженной позе. «Тебе же больно, - подумал с досадой Кея, - ну какого дьявола ты так прогибаешься?». Мукуро, видимо, боль не смущала – он закинул руки на спину Каваллоне, запустил в волосы. Каваллоне двигался неглубокими толчками, которые Мукуро встречал всем телом.  
Они слишком быстро стали задыхаться, Кея уловил знакомый жалкий стон; кажется, Каваллоне такой скорый исход тоже не устраивал, и он поддернул Мукуро под поясницу, сам сел на пятки. Мукуро, склонив голову, опустился на него сверху, и они продолжили – снова-заново, бесконечно и очень медленно. Мукуро опирался руками о плечи Дино, кусая губу, откидываясь назад. Каваллоне закрыл глаза, коротко и протяжно двигая бедрами. Вперед и вверх, назад и вниз, вперед и вверх… повторить, пока Кея не озвереет вконец.  
Он не сразу понял, что Каваллоне мучает Мукуро. Только когда тот бессильно выдохнул и завыл тихо, беспомощно, ужасно – как воет собака, ожидающая кости, едва слышно, на ультразвуке. Когда проступили красные следы от хватки на плечах, когда Каваллоне, кажется, сам чуть на сошел с ума, сохраняя свой неспешный, степенный темп, кто знает, каких ему это стоило сил? Они оба, и Дино, и Кея, смотрели на него – как Мукуро кончает без помощи рук, просто от движений, от их безумной и медленной ебли. Которая проникла, кажется, в самую душу; соляным раствором стекла вниз по горлу.  
Кея глотал эту едкую кислоту, сжимая пальцы – он очень хотел ощутить в них привычный металл оружия, но даже чужой кожи под ними не было. Каваллоне потерял наконец-таки свой контроль, сбился в беспорядочных выдохах, и толкался быстро, хаотично, и очень в своей манере, – нелепый и смешной, - кончил, как от пытки скривив лицо. Когда он отдышался и вскинул голову, Мукуро уже смотрел на него пристально, удовлетворенно – им хватило секунды, и они опять целовались.  
Руки сомкнулись поперек спины, и где-то здесь пролегла черта.  
Кея неслышно притворил дверь; он не помнил, как вернулся в свою комнату и оказался на разобранном футоне. В голове билась только одна мысль: что если он сейчас не спустит, горящие руки просто-напросто не удержат тонфа. Он дрочил быстро, не смыкая век – перед глазами и так мелькало месиво из рук, ног, крови и быстрых движений тел. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы оргазм порвал сознание в клочки.  
Он пришел в себя от настойчивого стука в дверь. Кея лежал, даже не думая нащупать салфетки – секунда, через секунду он встанет и возьмет тонфа, и тогда…  
За перегородкой раздался голос Мукуро, несколько охрипший, но уже твердый.  
\- Кея, ты не против, мы поживем у тебя неделю? У Каваллоне тут дела, а у меня… В общем, у меня тоже дела.  
\- Я не против, - сказал Кея, ощупывая пальцем свою прокушенную губу. – Оставайтесь.


End file.
